Seplomania
by TaylorFox
Summary: One day Tintin went for a walk at night. He went to the lake near his house. Where he finds an odd girl, that seems as if she was about to drown herself. When Tintin asks her why she was doing it, she has no reasons at all. Tintin now wants to meet every day to be sure she s safe and using her for a good story. But the girl only wants to meet him at night.
1. Chapter 1

Seplomania

AN: Hey this is the first fanfiction I ever wrote and I´m sorry if some of the parts don´t seem English. That´s because English isn´t my main language. Sooo… please don´t flame too much.

One day in the evening Tintin went out for a walk. It was quiet and just a few street lamps were flickering. It was a cooling night. You could already tell that autumn was coming. Tintin went on... not knowing what time it was. For some reason he had a weird feeling inside of him that evening. He felt a desire that he had to go to the lake near his house. It was almost like an invisible power was pulling him there. Time went by and he thought about things, things he never thought of before. What was he doing? Why would he risk his life for just a stupid story that will be written in some news paper? Was it really worth it?

He was just going on... until he got to the lake. It was dark and the moon reflected in the beautiful water. From the distance it almost looked like the water was black. Tintin had never looked at these small details before. He was always fixated on those stupid stories, missing the little things around him. His life was empty. Sure, he had his friends but it all didn´t seem real. After he was done thinking, he realized something out of the corner of his eye. Tintin wasn´t alone. He quickly turned his head. He saw a shadow on the other side. It was a delicate shadow. It seemed like a girl was with him. Tintin walked over to her. The girl looked beautiful. She had a petite body and short wavy silver-blonde hair. Her skin was so pale. She looked like she was made of porcelain. The girl was naked. She was just slowly going into the water with a blank face. She was just staring at the moon as if she was hypnotized by it. Something didn´t seem right about it. It seemed like she didn´t care if she´d drown. Tintin felt uneasy. He had to do something about it. He quickly got rid of his shoes and ran into the water. He had to safe her. He threw his arms around her a nd pulled her out of the water. She tried to kick him and tried to get free somehow. She screamed and yelled at Tintin. But it was no use. He turned her around yelling at the girl, so she would come to here senses somehow. In a minute or two she was silent. The girl just stared at him with her big brown, almost deer like, eyes. Her face was as pretty as her body. She had rose coloured cheeks and full lips, that seemed as smooth as honey.

„What the hell were you trying to do?" Tintin yelled at the girl.

„I just wanted... I... I don´t know..." she stuttered.

„Were you trying to kill yourself or what?!" Tintin shouted.

„I... I really don´t know" she answered him shamefully with tears streaking down her face.

„What if I hadn´t seen you, what if the police found your corpse instead?" He asked.

„I just wanted to... to get a good sight of the moon..." she explained.

„That would have been worth it? Worth to die?" Tintin asked again.

„No.." The girl mumbled and shaked her head while she stared at the floor.

„And where are your clothes?" Tintin wanted to know.

„I... I don´t know" she looked away.

Tintin took off his sweater and gave it to her. She put it on as fast as possible.

„Do you live with someone?" Tintin needed to know. He couldn´t just take a random girl with him.

She shook her head. Tintin sighed. He couldn´t just leave her all by herself after what she just tried.

He took her with him. He took her by the hand. Tintin thought to himself how naiv he was. Just taking a girl,he just met,with him. „What´s your name, actually? He asked. „Just call me Milou, ok?" Milou answered. „Where are you taking me?" She asked. „I´m taking you home!" Tintin said. The looked at him with a wierd face. „Why should I go home with some stranger? How do I know that you´re not some kind of perverted freak, that´s going to lock me up in his basement?" Milou asked?

Tintin sighed „First of all. My name is Tintin. Second I´m a journalist. Third, do I really look like some kind of `freak, that´s gonna lock you up?"

„What do you want in return?" Milou asked skeptically

„Nothing, just that you have a good rest, get some good food and have a hot shower, I´m just nice, that´s all."

"Okay, if that´s so… I could just say no, am I right?" Milou wanted to know.

"Yeah sure, but…!" Tintin nodded

"Then no! I´m staying!"

"Fine… but I am going to visit you every day!"

"I´m only here at night…"

"here?"

"Yes. I´m always here at the same time and place. But now… I need you to leave… It´s almost morning"

"Well… farewell but I´m going to meet you again! Tomorrow! Should I come at the same time?"

"Could you visit me as soon as the sun goes down and the moon can be seen.."

Tintin accepted it, thinking to himself what a strange girl Milou was. Why wouldn´t she want to see him by daytime. He went home happy, that he didn´t have to write a story about a suicide victim on the next day. Tintin thought about the girl all day. There was something really odd about her and it was his duty to find out what it was. Milou was definitely worth it to write a story about her. Tintin was sure that people would read her story. Maybe he could even fill a page just about her! He was sure pretty sure of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was time... The sun went down. He went to meet his "new friend". Milou was already there, sitting on the surface in the glittering mist… Just staring at her reflection in the water. Emotionless. But this time she was wearing a short dress. The dress was completely lucid, though it was shimmering in the pale moonlight. Milou looked like she was glowing. Tintin sat beside her.

"Hey" he said silently. Milou just stared at him. Saying nothing. "The dress looks good on you" Tintin tried to start a conversation, but she remained silent.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just staring at the girl in the water..." Milou mumbled.

"You mean yourself?"

"Are you sure? Are you sure that is my body? My life?" she wanted to know

"Of course! I mean... I can see you sitting next to me" Tintin tried to explain.

"Look at your reflection. Look at its eyes! Is it you?"

Tintin silently looked at the water. Looking in his own eyes, thinking about his own life. He couldn´t believe it. It didn´t feel like his life anymore. Was he really the guy, which went through all the danger? Just to get a good story? Missing all the opportunities life gave him? Was that him?

After a long period of silence Milou asked "Do you have friends?"

He shrugged "I guess... but not really… Success is more important than friends..."

"I don´t have any as well... I´m invisible to others..."

"That can´t be true! You´re beautiful!"

"And? That is not the most important in life... No one knows I exist... I´m just here. I enjoy the little things around here. I can´t leave this place so I just enjoy the small stuff around here. I watch the things around me. Watch the birds in the trees, look at the fish that swim around. Sometimes people come here too! I always wonder how they feel. I made a game out of it! I see people walk by and I give them a backstory. It´s really fun."

"What do you mean? Why can´t you leave this place?"

"oh... uhm... it´s nothing!" Milou shook her head stuttering. "Did you ever fall in love before?" Milou changed the subject.

"Why should I? I don´t do love or friends. That´s just a waste of time!" Tintin answered. "Anyways! I brought something with me!" Tintin searched for something in his backpack, hiding the recorder so Milou wouldn´t see it. He brought a little cupcake with him. It had a pink frosting with blue sprinkles around it. Tintin held it in front of her face, grinning at her. Milous mouth opened and she kind of seemed like she was surprised.

"What is that?" she asked

"A cupcake. I got it from the bakery from around the corner." he explained

"A what? From where?" she asked

Tintin had a questioning face. How couldn´t she know that? Everyone nowadays knew what a cupcake was!

"Uhm… how?" Tintin didn´t know what to say. Milou looked to the floor. She was a little bit embarrassed. Milou answered without looking at him. "I… uhm… As I said… I never left this place before…" Tintin tried to cheer her up. "Well! Then let´s go somewhere else!"

Milou shook her head. "No! I can´t!"

"Why not?" Tintin asked

"I just… can´t!" Milou looked at Tintin with an angry face. She wanted him to stop asking those questions. Tintin knew it! There was something odd about her and why was she trying to be philosophic all the time? Though she talked to Tintin, He looked at her. Milou was viewed into the distance. She sighed. She had a sad look in her eyes.

"You know…" she suddenly said "you people are such an egoistic race…"

Tintin looked at her with a confused look.

"All you do is go further in life… without realizing that there are other people too… If they´re feeling down… do you notice it? If you see a person crying on the streets…. You just walk by, don´t you?" Milou continued.

Tintin thought about it. He knew what she was talking about. But still he lied: "That´s not true at all!" Milou looked at him with a serious face.

"It is true and you know it is… Don´t lie to yourself!"

Milou gazed into the distance again. She looked at the moon. She was shocked. Tintin was lost in his own thoughts. "Go!" Milou commanded. Tintin looked at her surprised. "I said ´Go`!" she repeated. "But why?" Tintin asked. He had no idea what was going on. "Just leave!" Milou yelled. Tintin stood up and walked away. He was confused. What was suddenly wrong with her? But she could probably take care about herself. She wouldn´t try to do something stupid again, or? Tintin peeked back for a split second. Milou inspected the cupcake. After that she slowly ate it. When she was done she went into the water again. All of a sudden she disappeared as she stood in front of the moonshine. As she was gone the sun was just about to rise. Tintin walked away, shocked by what he has just seen, thinking about all the things she said. Was she a ghost? No, it couldn´t be… Ghosts' don´t exist and she talked to her. That means she had to exist, right? It was probably just his imagination…

When Tintin got home it was already morning. He took the recorder out of the bag. He wanted to know if he got anything useful on the tape. But as he turned it on there was something wrong with it. It had to be broken or something because all he could hear were some noises and a loud hissing. Maybe Tintin really should have paid attention to the people around him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AN: A friend of mine told me I should do some chapters of Tintin´s daily life... Well that´s what I did. Anyways... I hope you like it anyways... And btw I brought some refrences in this chapter as well, maybe you´ll notice them ;)

On the next day Tintin had to go to his office again and write for the famous French newspaper "le petit Vingtième". But his mind was completely absent from the lack of sleep and what he had seen the night before. That couldn´t be real. Was this girl, Milou, real? As he came to his self he noticed that he was actually drawing her face. He had to admit… she was actually quite cute. But probably just a figure of his imagination. Tintin had to think about what Milou said last night. She was right, humans are an egoistic race. They really just care about themselves… And Tintin was one of them. All he cared about was his success. Who cares about love? Or friends? Who needs something like a relationship? Well, it those have one advantage, or? He knew exactly what he wanted and who he wanted to be, that´s good, right? Something like failure didn´t exist for Tintin. That would be the worst possible thing.

"Hello? Are you even listening?" one of Tintins colleagues interrupted.

"Uhm… Sorry, could you please repeat it, Lui?" Tintin asked

Lui sighed "I said… Mr. Remi wants your goddamn report at the end of the day."

"Eh which one again?" Tintin wanted to know.

"The one about the alpha art, I guess…What is wrong with you?" Lui sounded annoyed.

"Nothing… I think finished that already…." Tintin shrugged

His colleague gave him a weird look. Tintin didn´t even bother looking at her. He just went to print the document. The girl followed him to the printer and leaned against the wall beside it. Tintin didn´t talk to her. He just gave her the piece of paper and wanted to leave. Tintin was in a bad mood.

"Stop!" Lui yelled.

"Don´t talk to me!" Tintin sighed. All he wanted was a little bit of sleep. Lui walked up to him angrily.

"Okay listen! I´m gonna hand this in to Mr. Remi and after that we´re gonna talk, understood?" she said

"Why should I? We´re not even friends!" Tintin rolled his eyes.

"Well and? There is clearly something wrong! And I´m just tryin´ to help! I mean… you look like shit." Lui shrugged

"Wow… That´s so polite of you, thank you!" Tintin said sarcastic

"Just bein´ honest, hun!" Lui answered.

Tintin finally agreed and his colleague walked away. She handed the paper in. He had never talked to the girl before, but she seemed to be one of the more popular journalists in there and he could understand why. It seemed like not all people out there just cared about themselves.

And Lui was actually a pretty girl. Even though she was always dressed as a boy. That´s why everybody called her "Lui", the French word for boy.

Lui took Tintin by his hand. She brought him up to the roof. It was windy up there. Lui took off her cap, so that her long brown hair revealed. She looked at Tintin angry, who was almost scanning her body from head to toe.

"What?" she said annoyed.

"N-nothing" Tintin stuttered. He didn´t have a crush on Lui, she just had a nice body.

"What´s going on with you? Do you have a girlfriend or something?" she said stirring him up.

"First, that´s none of your business, second, I´m just tired that´s all." He answered.

Lui winked at him "You know what! Just go and take a nap. I got your back. You just suddenly didn´t feel that well."

"Really? Thank you! That´s so nice of you!" Tintin spoke up. He made his way downstairs and packed his stuff together and left.

Lui still stood upstairs. Smiling. At least she got on Tintins good side. That was all she would ever get, but she was okay with it.

Tintin got home and was about to take a nap. In a few hours he had to get up anyway and go to the lake. Tintin wanted to know if he wasn´t going crazy and he had to clear up some stuff. He thought about Lui for a little bit. He could´ve been nicer to her. Maybe Tintin should care about people like Lui did. Tintin fell asleep soon.

It was time again. He went to the lake. This time he had to pay more attention to Milou. Tintin noticed a glowing figure not that far away from him. It was her. So it wasn´t just his imagination the last night. She was really glowing. It seemed a bit as if she was dancing. He took her portrait that he had drawn, with him. He ran to her. He was actually happy to see her but at the same time he was also a little bit uncomfortable. What if she was actually not real? Tintin got to her. She seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Hey!" Tintin said enthusiastically

"Hello!" Milou answered. She looked pretty happy to see him. Tintin actually heard that she didn´t have just one voice. Her voice actually echoed and sounded ghost-like.

"Look what I drew for you!" he spoke. He showed her the picture he had drawn of her, hoping she would like it.

She looked at it with bright eyes. "It´s beautiful!"

Tintin smiled and asked she was doing when he just came in the park. Milou laughed and said: "Well... I guess I tried to dance!" The smiled at her. That girl looked adorable when she laughed. After a short period Tintins thoughts came back to his mind. "What are you?" he burst out. Milous face darkened.

"I knew it… you saw me…" she mumbled.

"Are you a ghost?" he asked.

"I am not dead… I never was a human." She continued.

"What are you?" Tintin wanted to know.

"I am older than all you people and the animals. I saw everything. I saw animals going extinct. People loving each other, dying, betrayal, everything you can imagine. I saw it here at this lake. I never left it." Milou spoke.

"Are you god?" he was curious. It almost sounded like it.

"No… no… something like `god` doesn´t exist!" she laughed.

"Just tell me what you are…" he got impatient.

"You´re a smart boy, Tintin. You will find it out by yourself." Milou said with a soothing voice.

"Are you even real?" he said in a depressing voice.

"Yes, I am as real as you." The girl spoke.

He sighed. Knowing he wouldn´t get any answers this night. But he had an idea. Milou told him the night before, that she couldn´t leave this place. He took her hand and dragged her after him.

"What are you doing?" she yelled.

Tintin said nothing. He just smiled at her and carried on. He took her to the gate. He tried to get her out. But it was like an invisible wall blocked her. He tried as hard as he could but it wouldn´t work. Tintin wouldn´t stop.

"Please stop! You´re hurting me!" Milou said with tears in her eyes.

He fell to the ground. He was outraged. Milou leaned against the gate holding her arm. Had he really done that? He hurt her on and on just to prove something. He ran into the park again. She was still crying… Tintin noticed that she wasn´t shining that bright anymore and he noticed something else as well. The moon got darker not much. But noticeable.

"I´m sorry… I shouldn´t have continued… but why are you still crying?" Tintin tried to comfort her and wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"You´re just like them! Humans are all the same!" Milou yelled hysterically.

"That´s not true at all! The girl I met today cares about other people as well. That´s unfair!" he yelled back.

She kicked around and screamed. Milou didn´t want to hear anymore of Tintin. She didn´t want to believe that there are other people too. She was out of control. Tintin didn´t know what to do.

"Shut Up!" he shouted at her while grabbing her arms.

After that she looked at him, still sobbing a little bit!

"That´s just unfair, you can´t say that all people are the same… that´s just unfair… There are others too, do you understand?" Tintin continued.

"I… I´ve been here for years… They were all the same… The people all seemed nice at the beginning, but then… in the end… they betrayed eachother…" Milou sobbed.

"Would you please finally tell me who or what you are? I mean… you can´t be human. You glow in the dark, disappear in the morning, your voice echoes. What are you?" Tintin tried to change the subject.

"I´ll tell you one thing. I am not a ghost… I am not a figure of your Imagination. You don´t have to be human to live a life. And now, please leave. I have to fulfill my duty." She just answered.

Tintin nodded and left the place. He definitely knew that Milou wasn´t human. But he wanted to find out what she was. The girl had to have something to do with the moon, though she wasn´t a ghost. And she said she had been here for years… Maybe Tintin could write the history of this lake it had to be interesting when Milou said it was full of betrayal. People love tragedies!


End file.
